To Die
by Alex.J.oker
Summary: "I don't understand who you mean, but I am not this Celia you talk about. I am Number 56734, the One Who Hunts. That is all."   The Liability was silent, and then,  "Don't you remember anything from before the New Order?"  ...  "What?"
1. 56734  1

The One studied Byron, who stared back at him defiantly, then smiled.

"Good then. I leave you with your partner. She will accompany you, and will be responsible for Whitman Allgood." The One Who is the One turned around to face the hospital-white door that led to his personal office. "Enter, the One who Hunts."

Byron turned apprehensively to face the newcomer. A girl, clad in the standard white jumpsuit and blank, obedient expression worn by all brainwashed employees, walked in and stood at attention.

"Sir." she acknowledged the One Who is the One, disregarding Byron's very existence.

"Are you prepared to carry out the instructions I gave you earlier?" The One asked.

"Yes, sir. By the One's will, I will carry out my duties to the full extent they are owed." The One smiled, and lightly touched her nametag, No. 56734, straightening it. Byron watched her closely for any sign of disgust, but there was none. Only a hint of absolute brainwashed reverent obedience.

"Leave Wysteria to him."

The One left with those comforting words, and the girl looked at Byron for the first time, with obvious disgust. He nearly fell over backwards.

"We leave tomorrow," she said to him, as if to a nondescript rodent, "prepare yourself."

The girl was Celia, Whit's girlfriend.


	2. Authors Note

Alright, some background on this story. It starts at the point where the One Who is the One gives Byron the choice to either kill Wisty, or watch her die. Cliffhanger, right? Okay, then I started thinking, what if the One had gotten power over the Shadowland a long time before we ever knew it? What if he found Celia first?

And to people who decide they hate this story, big whoop. JUST DON'T READ IT! I don't wanna hear if I'm giving a brainwashed person too much feeling, or if my story is too stupid too exist and all that.

Give me CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!

And to those that actually enjoy read what other people write, and have the self control to _not_ flame, ENOJY!


	3. 56734 2

56734 started down the hallway the next morning. The doctor who had healed her nodded to her in acknowledgment, and passed quickly by. Large, careful steps took her down the hallway to a door labeled UNIFORMS. She entered, and described the suit she would need for the Hunt. Latest intelligence had pointed to the forest as the current location of the Primary and Secondary Targets. Dark greys and greens would be necessary to the completion of the Hunt, made from fabricated, magic-resistant, and fire-resistant materials.

Two uniforms had to be acquired, one for her, and the Liability. Should 56734 ever get headaches, now would be the time. 56734 could not understand the reason that the One, for all His knowlege, would not let her execute both Targets alone, but the One was not to be questioned, so she kept her queries to herself. He had a valid reason for everything, even for the use of the Liability.

Opening the door to the Liability's room, she entered it, uniform in hand. The boy looked up at her, with fear, she noted. That was strange. He should not suspect the One's orders to kill him as well as the girl, if he is unable to eradicate the Secondary Target, until much later. She would have to re-evaluate.

"This is the uniform you will be wearing." 56734 set the folded fabric next to a heavy case that had just arrived. "Equip yourself with these weapons, and be at the back exit in three hours."

56734 left, having already put her own uniform on. The mutant Executors had to be checked on. Since they were left to themselves after the Change, they were often mutilated, and nearly all of them were wounded.

56734 detested Executors. They were children, and had no reasoning whatsoever. Easily distracted, they were impractical hunters. Unlike her, they did not go for the immediate kill, leaving the target a chance to escape. That was unacceptable.

The One had asked her to use them in the eradication of the Targets, though she could not see a point to his logic. He left her with only those two hindrances, though; the Liability and the three Executors, whereas she had been specifically trained to deal with many more than that. He was being extremely generous, in all authority. He had trusted 56734's judgment for all other complication as the One Who Hunts, and she would not fail The One.


End file.
